Earnest Kelly
|status = Alive |pob = Vice City |home = Vice City |nationality = American |affiliations = Tommy Vercetti Vercetti Gang (Associate) Lance Vance (Formerly) |businesses = Print Works Counterfeiting |voice = George DiCenzo }} Earnest Kelly is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City He was voiced by the late George DiCenzo. Biography Life up to 1986 At an unknown point in time, Kelly began working at the Print Works on the Little Havana/Little Haiti border. Whilst working at the print works, he began printing counterfeit money on a small scale, continuing to do so for a number of years.Earnest Kelly: "Oh, crap, sonny, low grade crap. I've always fancied printing money. It ain't too hard. You know, I've been doing it on a small scale for years.." (from the Spilling the Beans mission) 1986 In 1986, the Print Works is bought by Tommy Vercetti. Vercetti plans to keep the print works open, and Kelly proposes continuing his business of printing money, albeit on a larger scale with better quality plates. Vercetti acquires the plates, and Kelly helps turn the Print Works into a successful business asset. Vercetti also develops a soft spot for Kelly, due to his own father working in a print works when Vercetti was a child, and he begins to view Kelly as a father figure.Earnest Kelly: "Mr. Vercetti? Hey. You bought the old print works?" Tommy Vercetti: "Yeah, my old man used to work on these. I used to spend the evenings with him, cleaning the rollers... I was going to follow him in his trade, but...I lived a different life." (from the Spilling the Beans mission) A few weeks later, Sonny Forelli sends some hitmen to forcibly collect "their cut" from Vercetti's businesses. When Vercetti arrives at the Print Works, he finds Kelly has been attacked by the hitmen. Furious at the attack on Kelly, Vercetti orders some of the print workers to take him to the hospital, before going after the hitmen and killing them.Tommy Vercetti: "Ok, what's the emergency?" Earnest Kelly: "Tommy...some mob thugs ...said they'd come to take their cut... ...said it was a Mr. Forelli's money...I feel like crap". Tommy Vercetti: "Forelli? SONNY Forelli?" Earnest Kelly: "Yeah, that's the guy...I think...they were very insistent..." Tommy Vercetti: "I'm not angry with you. Get him to the hospital." Earnest Kelly: "Tommy...rip that guy a new asshole for me..." Tommy Vercetti: "I'm gonna rip him two!" (from the Cap the Collector mission) Some time after the final mission, having killed both Sonny and Lance Vance for their betrayals, Vercetti receives a phone call from Kelly, who explains that he is recovering from his injuries and should be back at work soon. Kelly expresses his disliking for Lance, with Vercetti expressing his shock at Lance's betrayal, leading Kelly to quip, "Tommy, for a raging lunatic you sure are naïve". Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Spilling The Beans (Boss) *Hit The Courier (Boss) *Cap the Collector (Boss) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Post-mission phone call) Gallery Artwork-EarnestKelly-GTAVC.jpg|Artwork of Earnest Kelly in GTA Vice City. References Navigation ar:إرنست كيلي de:Earnest Kelly es:Earnest Kelly pl:Earnest Kelly Kelly, Earnest Kelly, Earnest Kelly, Earnest